1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hair protection from chlorine after swimming in chlorinated swimming pools.
2. Background of the Art
Published US Patent Application 20050053570 teaches clathrates as a general ingredient in shampoo, but for an undefined purpose along with many other generic classes of ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,985 (Petrow) discloses a method for removing rapidly chlorine retained by the skin and hair of, for example, swimmers, after exposure to chlorinated water by means of a stoichiometric excess of a suitable reducing agent, such as an alkali thiosulfate and the like in aqueous solution, and with toilet soaps and shampoos comprising said agent adapted to effect said removal. Clathrates were tried in an examples for leaching chlorine from the skin, but were found to be too slow, taking 20 times longer than the proposed ingredients.
General detergent anionic-cationic surfactant mixtures are well known to the art. See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,541, 5,472,455, 5,204,010, 4,790,856, 4,298,480, 3,730,912 (all to The Colgate-Palmolive Company), 5,622,925, 5,607,980, 5,565,145, 4,913,828, 4,659,802, 4,436,653, 4,338,204, 4,333,862, 4,132,680 (all to The Procter & Gamble Co.); also see WO 97/03164, WO 97/12022 and WO 96/37591 (all to The Procter & Gamble Co.), and WO 97/28238 and WO 97/15647 (both to Reckitt & Colman, Inc.). See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,610,187 and 4,247,538 (both to Witco Corp.), 5,344,949 (to Th. Goldschmidt AG), 5,332,854 and 5,324,862 (both to Dai-Ichi Kogoyo Seiyaku Co., Ltd.), 4,273,760 (to National Starch and Chemical), and 4,264,457 (to DeSoto, Inc.).
Compositions comprising anionic-cationic surfactant mixtures are also relatively well known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,802 (to Procter & Gamble) discloses a conditioning shampoo composition with excellent cleaning performance and improved levels of conditioning while minimizing any adverse effect associated with build-up; the disclosed compositions general comprise an ethoxylated alkyl sulfate, amphoteric surfactant, insoluble, dispersed conditioning agent (nonionic, cationic silicone), synthetic esters, and cellulosic cationic polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,059 (to Akzo Nobel) discloses a 2-in-1 conditioning shampoo comprising an anionic surfactant (alkyl sulfate or ether sulfate) and ester quats, with optional amide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,436 (to Colgate Palmolive) discloses a low static conditioning shampoo comprising an anionic and an amphoteric surfactant, complex acid:amine (1:1 mole ratio) and polyquaternary compound. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,980 (to Procter & Gamble) discloses topical compositions having improved skin feel comprising an anionic surfactant (alkyl sulfate, ether sulfate, isethionate), a cationic surfactant and an amphoteric surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,854 (to Henkel) discloses a conditioning shampoo formulation comprising a quaternary ammonium component, an emulsifier, an amphoteric, an alkyl polyglycoside surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,607 (to Takasago International Corporation) discloses an optically clear conditioning shampoo comprising anionic (alkyl sulfate or alkyl ether sulfate) and cationic surfactants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,216 (to Kao Corporation) discloses detergent compositions comprising an anionic or amphoteric surface active agents and a branched quaternary ammonium salt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,977 (to Henkel) discloses quaternary ammonium compound hair conditioners in combination with an anionic surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,189 (to Unilever) discloses mixtures of anionic, cationic, amphoteric, nonionic, zwitterionic surfactants, along with benefit agents, thickening agents an small amounts of soap. These references are incorporated herein by reference for their general disclosure and compounding methods.